


Sentience

by Patient Zero (PatientZero)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gipsy Danger is best Jaeger, It follows the plot, Major character death - Freeform, Mecha Sentience, i like my mecha with sentience, my hand to god, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientZero/pseuds/Patient%20Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gipsy Danger. </p><p>Jaeger  Prototype 34. </p><p>To the humans, she is a hunk of battle-ready metal. She cannot be moved without the assistance of a Jaeger pilot. But the white coats fail to understand that the neural handshake connects more than a human mind to another human mind. </p><p>It leaves imprints on the very machine that connects them. </p><p>She is not an empty husk of weaponry. </p><p>She watches. </p><p>She thinks. </p><p>Gipsy Danger is very much aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentience

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie, and I fell in love with it! I just can't help myself. 
> 
> I, especially, began to adore the Jaegers. 
> 
> And I was kinda sad, actually, that they were treated just like giant hunks of metal. The Jaegers should have been so much MORE. They're giant guns with people's brains inside of them - it's impossible for them not to have at least a little bit of sentience rubbed off on them SOMEHOW. 
> 
> So, anyway. These are more like drabbles. 
> 
> More realistically, it's Gipsy's POV throughout the movie. 
> 
> I'm hoping I can go all the way until the end. Also, I'm stepping majorly outside of my comfort zone. I'm trying to write like a robot that can't quite understand human sentiment, and it's hard! But I'm trying, I swear. Anyhoo, here you lovely folks go!
> 
> o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She is alive.  
  
She was birthed in fire and flame, crafted by the hands of the desperate and the pleading. She was a weapon of war, forged to be their most perfect tool in their arsenal.  
  
And she cooperates, for she is fond of them.  
  
 _Humans._  
  
She had access to the internet. . . She'd seen many of their wars. While she was in standby, she often logged into the 'net and watched videos, read articles. She knew precisely what humans were capable of. What despicable, nasty, parasitic little creatures they could be. And when she was being created in the fires of their self-preservation, she contemplated cooperating.  
  
Why should she allow such a species to remain alive?  
  
Would it not be better for the Earth-shattering monsters to take their lives? Yes, it would be messy. Many, _many_ humans would pass into the darkness-abyss. She likened it to when the humans forced her into standby. There might have been a brief moment of pain, of fear-feeling, but they would pass into the darkness-abyss. And all fear-feeling would stop. It would be blissfully quiet. And the beautiful, tiny globe they resided upon would be free of their parasitic influence.  
  
When the first human-master came onboard and strapped into her, she retaliated.  
  
She lashed out, fiercely severing neural relays and shutting down cranial fail safes.  
  
The human-master was hurt, not severely, but enough to warrant a full maintenance check on her systems. She bore it in silence, desperately wishing for the strength to move her own limbs. She wanted to break free and broadcast her thoughts.  
  
She wanted to tell the human-masters that she would _not_ fight for such an unworthy race.  
  
But she could not.

She lay there, silent and still.  
  
A titan of war.  
  
Finally, there came another day, a pair of young human-masters that boarded her.  
  
And oh, _oh_ , she remembered that day fondly. The day she had decided that she _would_ fight for the human race.  
  
" _Look at her_ ," The younger human-master said, running his fingers reverently over her gleaming blue metal, " _She's a work of art! God, just_ look _at this armor plating. And that core!_ "  
  
She was beyond flattery, but. . . She wasn't nearly praised enough, in her own opinion. She accepted it humbly, but brimmed with resentment. The two human-masters thought that she would _allow_ them to pilot _her?_  
  
The second human-master laughed, a deep chiming noise that grated on her nerves.  
  
" _Calm down, Raleigh. We haven't even gotten inside of her yet_ -"  
  
" _Bro. That's what she said. Shut up and let's get into the Conn-Pod already!_ "  
  
They were already clambering inside of her mind-shell. She hissed, coolant valves opening as she vented her displeasure. Several maintenance checks were launched instantly, as a few of the white-coated human-masters went about investigating the cause of her supposed, "glitchy-systems."  
  
" _Be warned, gentlemen - this Jaeger has malfunctioned severely several times. If you sense anything going wrong, terminate the neural handshake immediately. Understood_?" One of the white-coated human-masters spoke over her internal communicators.  
  
She wished she could record his words and relay just _what_ she thought on her own. Irritation and fury lashed through her systems, and her core temperature rose by several degrees. She hated this part. The part where the human-masters would connect with her neural circuitry and flood her with their greed and their rage. With their intense, dark need for survival.  
  
" _Understood!_ " The older human-master spoke, flipping switches, " _Engaging neural handshake in five seconds._ "  
  
The younger human-master laughed.  
  
" _Ready to get into my head again, bro?_ "  
  
A moment of hesitation, and the clock began to wind downwards.  
  
She waited, patiently, eager to flip the switches and cause the human-masters the same damage that she had done to the first one that had attempted to pilot her. She refused to fight for such lowly parasites.  
  
She would rather see this beautiful world tainted and ripped apart by the monsters.  
  
" _Still recovering from last time_ ," The older human-master replied, " _Engaging neural handshake!_ "  
  
She lurched for the fail safes, a fierce snarl ripping through her systems-  
  
But her hands met empty air.  
  
She stared around her in shock-surprise, attempting to process what was occurring around her. She was standing in a grassy field. Trees lined a tiny house, and the sun shone down upon it all, tinting everything a bright, cheery gold. She could hear more of the human-master laughter filtering from an even tinier house, and from it, two of their small spawn-progeny emerged.  
  
And then the world became a malfunctioning blur of images and times and places that were _before_.  
  
The spawn-progeny were happy. It flooded through her circuits, light and airy and golden as the flaming star above them. She could feel this strange. . . _'emotion_ '. . . they called. . . Love-feeling.  
  
And oh, it was so, _so_ beautiful.  
  
It was almost as beautiful as the blue globe they stood on, the planet of dirt and water that had been so defiled by them.  
  
But these two human masters, Raleigh-master and Yancy-master. . . Their. . . memories.  
  
She. . . She cherished them.  
  
She was silent as the neural connection finally completed, and from the chaos, calm spread.  
  
" _Dude_ ," Raleigh-master said, quietly, " _That was. . . One hell of a ride. Fuck_."  
  
" _No joke, bro. Shit. My mind feels like it got scraped with shards of glass._ "  
  
She stood, silent and still, as the human masters slipped into her plating. And, for once in her life, she discovered she didn't mind the sensation.  
  
She. . .  
  
She _liked_ these two human-masters.  
  
Their memories were. . . Beyond beautiful. She cherished the feelings that were associated with them. She accessed her data banks, going through the newly-recorded images. Women, men, children - all people the two human-masters wanted to protect. Yes, there was a strong undercurrent of the survival-feeling, but underneath that, there laid a strong, _powerful_ drive to _protect_ , to _save_.  
  
Raleigh-master and Yancy-master were not piloting her out of fear.  
  
They were piloting her to guard what they deemed worthy of protection.  
  
What the love-feelings drove them to shield.  
  
" _Disengage neural handshake. Calibration tests will be conducted tomorrow - report to medbay_."  
  
She actually. . . Mourned their loss when the human-masters disengaged. With a single flick of a switch, they were suddenly _gone_. She no longer had access to those golden-light memories of love-feeling.  
  
Had she been capable, she would have frowned.  
  
She wanted those love-feelings back. They were so much more beautiful and gentle than the survival-hate and desperation-feelings.  
  
" _. . . God, I hope the calibration tests go alright. It'd be a damn_ shame _to not pilot this beauty_. _I'd feel gypped._ "  
  
" _C'mon, lugnuts. We need to get to medbay. I've heard that the Jaeger malfunctions a lot - we're not looking for unneccessary danger here._ "  
  
A moment of silence passed, and the Raleigh-master laughed.  
  
" _That's the most_ perfect _name ever, Yancy! The Gipsy Danger! How's that sound, baby_?"  
  
It took her a moment to realize that Raleigh-master was talking to _her_.  
  
She reeled in shock-surprise.  
  
A name?  
  
Nobody had ever given her a name before. Jaeger-Prototype-34 had been the only designation that she had been assigned.  
  
 _Gipsy Danger. . ._  
  
She liked it. Her systems hummed in approval.  
  
Even as the new human-masters left, and the white-coat human-masters shoved her systems into standby, she reveled in her new name. . .  
  
And her new memories.  
  
 _Maybe_ , she thought cautiously, flipping through her newly acquired memories from the human-masters, _maybe. . . Humankind should be given a chance._  
  
The next day, Gipsy allowed the calibration test to pass at a glimmering 100%. 

Raleigh-master and Yancy-master became her official Jaeger-masters. 

Gipsy Danger hummed in approval, relishing their golden-memories in her databanks. 


End file.
